


Greg&Jim: Prompt

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Jim, but his way, cause jim is jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Jim always looks out for Greg. Even when the man doesn't want it.





	Greg&Jim: Prompt

“How did you get in here?”

“Don't insult me, pet. Those things you call locks are laughable.”

“Those are three, ultramodern, high end, security locks! And don't call me that!”

“Oh, I do like seeing you rilled up.” Jim's smiles, stepping closer to Greg and it's concerning how that smile affects him. He stops Jim from stoking his cheek by taking the man's wrist, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the pout it earns him.

“Stop messing with me, Jim. You've caused me enough problems as it is already.” Greg lets go of him, turning his back to go to the kitchen. He's probably the only person in the world who can do that and not have a knife for his troubles.

“How can I have cause you trouble?” Jim sounds happy and Greg suppresses a shudder at hearing the glee in his voice. Instead, he goes to the fridge and pulls out two beers, slamming Jim's on the counter a bit too hard. Jim's eyes meet his, a gleam of disapproval in it and Greg looks away, heart skipping a beat.

“Don't be afraid, pet. You know I would never harm you.” Jim whispers near his ear and this time Greg lets him stroke his cheek, staring into those dark pools of his.

“You killed that drug dealer.” It's not even a question, Greg already knows it was Jim but the man nods his head anyway, then shrugs a shoulder when Greg let's out a frustrated sound.

“He was a drug dealer, Gregory. Dealing at the corner of schools. Nobody will miss him.”

“That's not the point and you know it.” He takes another sip of his beer, feeling Jim's eyes on him. They've had this conversation before and probably will again. Every time he tries to cut the man from his life something happens and Jim shows up, solving it. Whatever 'it' is.

“He hurt you, pet.” Jim touches the place the knife made contact with his skin and gooseflesh forms, memories of that night coming back to him. Somehow being threatened with a knife is more terrifying then with a gun and Greg can still smell the man's sweat, still hear his voice.

“ _Tell Moriarty I'm not afraid of him.”_

And Greg had been so foolish to tell him.

“I said I would take care of it.” Jim holds his head between his hands, eyes going over Greg's face, seeing the mixed emotions in his eyes.

“Don't feel guilty, pet. He deserved it.”

“You can't keep doing this. Going around and killing every person that hurts me.” Greg pulls away, distracting himself with another sip of his beer. He doesn't tense when Jim's arms wrap around his waist, feeling his solid chest against his back.

“What do you want from me, pet? I'm evil. I'll always be evil. You knew that from the moment we met.”

Jim places a kiss on his shoulder and Greg lets him, hands forming into fists. It's his own fault really. He knew something was off about him the moment they met but he stepped in and saved him anyway. Jim had seemed so small and fragile then, surrounded by three bullies and Greg couldn't walk away. A shudder had run down his spine when the kids had left, seeing the look in Jim's eyes. It had screamed hatred but instead of walking away he'd reach out a hand. Believing it wasn't too late.

He'd been wrong.

“Everyone has their vices, pet, at least mine do some good around here.”

Another kiss on his shoulder and Greg turns around, not believe what he's hearing. Anger flares up and he pushed Jim off him, wanting to kick the man for being the way he is. He's probably the only person in the world who can push Jim away.

“ _Vices?_ ” Greg shouts, poking Jim in the chest as hard as possible. “Arrogance is a vice, drinking too much is a vice.   _Killing people_  isn’t a vice!”

They stare at each other, the silence settling between them and slowly a smile spreads across Jim's face. This one makes him look ugly and Greg wants to step away, find a weapon, something.

“Oh pet, your faith in me is adorable.” Jim shakes his head and Greg bites his tongue, anger rising again.

“You could be more!” It's a risk, talking about this, like this but Greg's never been smart with his own life. When he looks at Jim he sees that small, scrawny kid and a vision of who he could be. If he wanted to.

“You could be a hero. Do some actually good instead of all this.” Greg spreads his arms, feeling helpless and sad when he looks into Jim's dark eyes. He takes a step forward, taking the man's hand and trying not to think of what those hands were doing 15 minutes ago.

“You're smart. You have all these abilities and skills. You could join me. Help me.”

“Join the side of the angels you mean?”

“I'm not an angels Jim, you know that better than anyone.”

“But you're not a demon either, pet.” Jim smiles, squeezing Greg's hand. “Some people. They don't deserve to be here. They don't deserve your kindness or compassion.” Jim cups Greg's cheek, stroking it with his thumb and it's so tender and unlike him Greg closes his eyes, wanting the moment to last.

“They don't deserve you, Greg.” Jim whispers, lips close to Greg's and Greg know he only needs to move forward a little to close the distance. It's disturbing how much he wants to. “They only deserve me, and the pain I bring.”

“Jim.” Greg's eyes go open but Jim has stepped away from him, drinking the last of his beer.

“Call Mycroft and have him install better locks. You never know who could be waiting.”

And before Greg can say something more, Jim is gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This really was a practice story, I saw a prompt on Tumblr and this came to mind. I always think of Jim and Penguin from Gotham, they have the same sort of vibe. I just like the idea of DI Greg having Jim as a friend and Jim having his own way of protecting Greg. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> You can find the prompt here; https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/170947361071/writing-prompt-403


End file.
